The Corpirate
The Corpirate is the Twenty-third chapter of Journey. Chapter Twenty-Three: The Corpirate A brown man wearing glasses stared out of the window and said, “They have acquired the targets sir.” Geoff giggled from his seat. “Well it appears luck was on our side this time,” he laughed. He then turned to the very frail looking man next to him. “Sorry Fragger but it looks like we didn’t need you after all. You may return to your closet.” Fragger looked shocked. “But Geoff…this is the first time I’ve seen sunlight in years,” he begged, but Geoff shot him down. “Get back to your closet,” Geoff barked as Fragger fled to his closet. “You know Ray…I honestly didn’t think it would be this easy to capture government trained assassins,” Geoff pondered. “I was thinking the same thing,” Ray admitted. “I was expecting them to come at us with the force of Arceus and instead they turned out to be common Magikarps.” “Um…what,” Geoff asked? “Sorry. I had to do a subtle Pokémon reference.” “I see…well there is one chink in your theory.” “And what’s that?” “You never know if one of those Magikarps turns out to be an OP Fish,” Geoff muttered as his mind reflected on his encounter with the bird boy. “Hotaru wake up.” Hotaru groggily mumbled in his sleepy daze. When he came too, he saw that he was lying on a jail cell floor. Er…in actuality he had fallen on top of an annoyed Izumi. “Oh crap. I’m sorry,” he apologized as he got off of her. She slowly sat up with her hand wrapped around her side. “I think a couple ribs were broken from the fall,” she admitted to Hotaru. “No way. Well I’ll bust us out of here so we can get you checked up,” Hotaru said as his hands began to glow red. “I wouldn’t try anything if I were you,” a female voice spoke from the shadows. After the snap of fingers, a light appeared and Charity was revealed to be standing there. “You’re…Charity,” Hotaru growled as his arms glowed even redder. “Hey I was giving you some free advice,” Charity quickly said. “Your friends are being questioned and if you try anything, they might get hurt.” Hotaru gritted his teeth, but doused his flames nonetheless. “So we’re right. This is the base of operations for The Remnants,” Izumi pointed out. “Sorry but that’s incorrect,” Charity answered. “We just decided to take advantage of these men and their gifted abilities.” Charity then stretched and walked towards the door. “I have to go check on the questioning and depending on their answers…they may be killed or spared.” Hotaru and Izumi looked nervously at each other. “But I promise that if you behave…I’ll bring you what’s left of them.” And on that cheerful note, Charity left the room. “What should we do Hotaru,” Izumi quickly asked? “I’m not sure…but I’m sure we will think of something.” While Charity was visiting the imprisoned pair, Temperance was chatting with the other four. “So if you don’t answer the questions truthfully…then things won’t end well for them,” Temperance warned. “You don’t scare us,” Satoru growled. “Please spare us,” Tsuyoshi pleaded as he bowed on the floor, receiving pity looks from everyone in the room. “Just sit tight…The weird one…er…Gavin will be here soon to ask some questions.” Temperance retreated to the door. “Remember. Any funny business and off with your friend’s heads!” She left the room leaving the tied up group on the chairs. Satoru sighed as he tried to summon electricity, but the anti-Elementalist band was placed on his arm. Akio just sat their staring at the wall. “What will happen to Hotaru…and the other one if we lie,” Miku asked Akio? “They’ll be killed,” Akio said straight to the point. “And you will never see your best friend ever again.” Miku’s eye suddenly went bloodshot. “Never see Hotaru…again?” Tsuyoshi’s eyes suddenly started to water. “Is that…steam,” he asked? It was true. There was steam coming from the back of Miku’s chair and unexpectedly her rope just fell to the floor. “How did you do that Miku,” an astounded Satoru asked? Miku however was in another world. She yelped, “I’m coming best buddy!” Just then the door swung open and a thin guy with a big nose entered the room. “Good day chaps,” he cheerfully said, completely oblivious to the free and raging prisoner. “Let’s get this interrogation started…” That was all he was able to say as Miku dove at him. Her blow knocked the guy clear off his feet and against the wall where he was knocked out cold. Tsuyoshi muttered weakly, “Remind me to never make her mad.” Miku turned towards the three boys. “What are you waiting for? We have to rescue our friends!” And with that she left the room while the boys raged, “You have to untie us first moron!” “Are you sure it was wise to send Gavin alone to question those boys,” Ray asked Geoff? “You know very well that he botch it up somehow…like he always does.” “But we must have a little faith in the lad. But something else has been bothering me,” Geoff added as he laced his fingers. “I’ve never had any intentions of starting a rebellion so what would make the government think that we would?” “It’s the government,” Ray simply said. “They always have some paranoid idea flowing through their heads.” Suddenly, the door opened as an out of breath kid entered. “Geoff…I have some good and bad news,” he wheezed. “What is it Caleb?” “The good news is that Game Night is scheduled just as plan…the bad news is that some of the prisoners have escaped!” “What,” Geoff yelped. “It seems they are better than we expected. Which prisoners do we still have left?” “The boy and girl that are locked in the basement.” “Alright send Ryan to keep an eye on them. Ray and I shall gather the rest of the Hunters and prepare for the worst.” “Come on we have to think of something,” Hotaru said as he paced back and forth through the cell. Izumi sat with her hands rubbing her temple. “I remember something,” she suddenly said as she stood up. She walked over and grabbed Hotaru’s arm, pulling back his sleeve. “Whoa what are you doing Izumi,” He asked, as for some reason a shiver ran through his arm from the place where she touched. “The mark that Phy put on you is still here,” she said as she touched the mark. “With this Phy will know our location and…” “And he will come swooping in and rescue us,” Hotaru finished. “That’s brilliant Izumi.” Izumi took of her hands allowing Hotaru to ignite his hands and touch the mark. The mark glows a bright red for a moment before dimming. “I hope that worked,” Izumi said. A cough came from out of the cell and the two turned around. Then they both leapt back in surprise as a head emerged from the ground. “Well hello my new pets…let’s get acquainted shall we,” Ryan cheerfully said as a mad light shone in his eyes. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.